Build
Introduction A build can be thought of as a combination between available spells for a certain element, specialization in a weapon, and having high soft caps for a characteristic. The majority of classes have one primary, most popular build that is easiest to level and evolve. This is often due to having the highest soft caps, allowing players to gain the most characteristics with the lowest points. These builds are solid and proven. A secondary, viable build is also available for most classes. In most cases, these alternate builds are greatly more powerful in early levels and are often popular amongst beginners. In the long run, secondary builds are more difficult to develop and, thus, are usually less powerful. They do, however, have many various advantages over the primary one. Some classes also have the third option of tertiary builds. This type of build is even more difficult to evolve and usually have low soft caps, not to mention having limited spell options. Their unique abilities, however, can bring an element of surprise to the battlefield. Done right, and sometimes with the right amount of investment and customization, all builds will become equally powerful, regardless of difficulty or proven popularity. For the Cra, Osamodas, Sacrier and Pandawa classes, primary and secondary builds do not differ much in terms of early developmental difficulty. The Pandawa class is also remarkable for having multiple primary builds. Builds are often associated with elemental characteristics. Below is a brief rule-of-thumb: * Strength-based builds usually have spells that are potentially the most destructive, but their damage can be inconsistent. Weapons will outstrip the damage of spells in higher levels. Since most weapons deal Neutral damage and Strength increases that damage, these builds can more easily deal greater damage at close range. Earth spells are often weaker or unreliable at long range. *''' Intelligence-based''' builds have higher Initiative and often start first in battle. Fire spells deal very consistent damage and almost always have good range. Intelligence also boosts the effect of supportive spells that provide healing or defense. These builds can also equip healing weapons to function as healers. * Chance-based builds benefit from increased Prospecting and get the best drops as a result. Water spells are varied; some have excellent range or damage, while others provide useful effects. As these builds are not very common, equipments that boost Chance are often cheaper. * Agility-based builds are the most mobile, with their ability to perform and prevent dodge rolls. They also have greater Critical hit rates, but these builds often suffer from having low soft caps, leading to lower damage in the long term. Air spells have moderate damage and range. There are also many variants and hybrids of these builds. Other than those, unorthodox builds are possible for certain classes. These are still based on one of the four elements, but their focus are on different characteristics. Some common ones are as follows: * Damage-focused builds boost their power with "+ damage" equipment. These builds can deal consistent damage with multiple elements, but their dependence on good equipment can become very costly. * Critical-focused builds depend on increasing critical hits. As the critical hit damage of some spells are exceptionally high, those spells become much more effective when critical hits occur regularly. These builds can potentially deal massive damage, but they are not reliable. On the other hand, supportive spells can give greater buffs. As with Damage-focused builds, good equipment can be expensive. * Vitality-focused builds are great meatshields. Moreover, they are tougher to deal with in PvP battles. * Wisdom-focused builds gain level much faster than others. However, they are also the most expensive to develop effectively. For details on builds and their variants, check the class pages. Achieving a specific build To achieve an optimal build, one must apply almost all characteristic points into one specific characteristic. In the case shown on the left, the character has chosen to put all of his points in Strength. Characters plan a particular build by saving Spell Points for specific spells. This allows the character to maximize a particular spell as soon as it is aquried. In the above example, a Sram/Strength build, and the user is saving Spell Points for the Chakra Concentration spell, so that it can be upgraded to the maximum as soon as it is acquired at level 36. Scroll Builds The concept of a scroll build is to have a character's core stats raised a certain amount before using any characteristic points gained by leveling. Hardcore scroll builders aim to scroll key stats all the way to 101. This is obviously a time-consuming and expensive task, so scroll characters are almost always not the primary character. Developing a difficult build Some builds are difficult to develop, because their main attack spells are only accessible at very high levels. One such example is the Chance-based Xelor, whose main spell, Clock, is obtained at level 80. These builds also often suffer from having very low soft caps. Possible approaches are: * When starting out, it may be helpful to upgrade spells unrelated to your build. This is only temporary; you can reset your spells later on to transfer spell points to your main spells later. As you must not invest any characteristics for those unrelated spells, this method is only suitable for builds that are usable below level 30. * Using an easier build up to the wanted level, then completing the Otomai's quests to reset either your characteristics, spells or both. Extremely lengthy and hard to do, not to mention requiring many people to complete several dungeons related to the quests. Can be expensive if you have to replace your equipment. Not recommended for difficult builds that are usable at levels below 60. * Scrolling your characteristics. Extremely expensive, but solves the problem of having low soft caps. Sometimes important for a difficult build to later remain competitive. Can be done later (when you have the money) after completing Otomai's quests and resetting your characteristics. Good for all builds. * Rely on alternative attack options. Such a solution differs for each elemental build: :* All builds can rely on weapons as their main attack. At high levels, not only will weapons deal more damage than spells, but they will also be widely available for all elements. For this reason, most alternative builds should learn a Weapon Skill. :* All builds can benefit from non-class Summoning spells. Spare spell points (from having a lack of relevant spells) can easily be used to turn these into a semi-effective ranged attack and/or useful meatshields. :* Strength-based builds can easily use a powerful weapon right from the start, as Neutral damage is associated with most weapons in the game. At higher levels, they can keep relying on weapons as their main attack. :* Intelligence-based builds have access to several additional Elementary spells. Striking is a cheap, Area-of-Effect spell that anyone can easily acquire since the beginning. Leek Pie is a very expensive, long-ranged spell that needs +damage equipment to be powerful. Cawwot is a healing spell that allows any Intelligence-based build to double as a healer, although it is hard to obtain. :* Chance-based builds suffer the most, since there are no additional spells and Water weapons are very limited until higher levels. The earliest weapons most players can get are Half Loaf (11), Damaged Farmer Scythe (17), Samuel J. Axe (22) and Arson Fire Staff (29). It is advisable to become or find a craftsman and create these uncommon weapons yourself. :* Agility-based builds also have few weapon options in the beginning, but gain access to the very powerful Moon Hammer in mid-levels. Early weapons include Robber Daggers (12), Bearman's Staff (20) and Ha Hammer (23). In short, the aforementioned developmental strategies are recommended for builds that become usable at the following levels: :* Levels 0-30 : Learn other spells first, unlearn spells later :* Levels 30-60 : Rely on weapons & non-class spells :* Levels 60+: Develop easier build first, do Otomai's quests later :* Scrolling works for all cases, but still needs to be paired with an approach above For leveling a difficult build, some players rely on "leeching", either through participating in dungeon groups, or through a more powerful friend or alternate account. Wikia Builds The Wikia has a wide range of guides on Builds in varying degrees of completion, for a complete list see Category:Build. pt:Build * *